Glenn Rhee
Glenn Rhee is one of the protagonists in the television series, The Walking Dead. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ellis vs Glenn Rhee (Completed) * Glenn vs Louis With the Walking Dead-verse * The Walking Dead vs Left 4 Dead Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Citizen Z (Z Nation) * Phillip J. Fry Death Battle Info Background *Aliases: Glenn, Walker Bait, The Asian *Former Pizza Delivery Guy *Age: Mid 20s *Knows how to Hot Wire a Car *Knows Every ShortCut in Altanta *Has been mistaken for Chinese, Vietnamese, and Japanese but never once has assumed to actually be Korean Powers/Abillities *Quick on his Feet *Pretty Good Mechanic *Good Scavenger *Extremely Lucky *Stealthy *Received Firearm training from Rick Grimes and Andrea *Knows how to hotwire cars *Infected with the Zombie Virus (Everyone in the walking dead is already infected they just need to die without damage to the brain) Adreniline Rushes (These Replenish as a Fighter deals out or Receives Damages making these extremely useful and Seemingly Infinite) * Keep It Together: All teammates get +30% ATTACK and +30% DEFENSE for 2 turns. * ‎Snap Out of It: All Teammates regain 20% of their MAX HP and recover from ATTACK PENALTIES, DEFENSE PENALTIES, STUN and IMPAIR. * ‎Support Run: All Teammates Get +30% Attack And +40% Defense For 6 Turns. * ‎Take Aim: All teammates get +40% Attack and +20 Crit for 6 turns. * ‎Breach: Deal 275% Damage to up to three enemies and revive one teammate with 20% of their max HP * ‎Return Fire: Deal 300% damage and -35% defense for 3 turns to up to 3 enemies up to 3 teammates regain up to 35% of their max hp * ‎Don't Mind Us: Deal 300% Damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. Up to 2 teammates become Elusive for 2 turns. Weapons/Items *Pistol *Assault Rifle *Machine Gun *Fire Axe *ShotGun *knife in a Block of wood *Riot gear Baton *Riot Gear *BaseBall Bat *Zombie Guts (Camouflage from Walkers) *Molotov *Machete *Sniper Rifle *Knife *Some Sort Of Axe Machete *A Picture Of Maggie *FlashLight Feats *Killed many Zombies & People *Punched Abraham So Hard It knocked Abe on His Ass, Then Proceeded to Fight Abraham *Managed to Break Free From A Chair He was Tied to, To Try and Save Maggie *Took Negan A few Hits with his bat to successfully kill Glenn *Survived Turmanus *Beat up Nicholas *Survived being tortured by Merle Dixon *Walked Through A Whole Herd Of Walkers in his Riot Gear *Tied in hand to hand combat with Merle Dixon *Survived being shot in the chest with a Assault rifle while wearing his riot gear *Used a dead guy as a meat shield from a zombie herd and then hid under a dumpster *Easily able to jump from roof top to roof top *Evaded automatic gunfire on multiple occasions *Was able to hold Maggie's limp body for an extended period of time *Smashed a Chair and killed a walker while tied up Weaknesses *He's Just a Normal Human *BaseBall Bats *Not the Strongest *He's been in life or death situations more often that any other member of his team *He was cruelly killed by Negan Gallery the-walking-dead-glenn-death-lucille-negan.jpg|Killed by Negan part 1 Glennsdeath.png|Killed by Negan part 2 Photo4.png|Are you okay, Glenn? Glenn?/Killed by Negan Part 3 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Axe Wielders Category:Combatants without Super abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Human Category:Knife Wielders Category:Machete Wielders Category:Male Category:Modern Combatants Category:Post-Apocalyptic Characters Category:The Walking Dead Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Korean Combatants